Not Gonna Get Us
by RR-Forever
Summary: Just a short drabble I wrote while listening to t.A.T.u Give it a shot please!
1. Sam's view

So, it has been a long time since I finished a story, sorry. (I've been writting a lot, just never finished)  
I was listening to t.A.T.u - Not Gonna Get Us and I got the idea to write a story about it.  
It only took me 3 days! Shocking!

It's not the best I've ever written, but oh well who cares.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing

Please review! :)

* * *

We were running as fast as we could. I couldn't remember how long we'd been running. All I knew was that I had an aching pain in my ribcage and at least five blisters on my feet from running so long. The muscles in my legs were protesting with every step I took, my mouth was dry and my tongue felt like sandpaper., but I knew that I had to keep going. No we, we had to keep going. We couldn't stop. We had to run away. Away from Spencer and Freddie, Away from Ridgeway. Away from Seattle. Away from this fucking country!  
'Sa-sam…' I heard her call out my name. It sounded as if it took her every bit of strength she had left to utter my name.  
I stopped running and turned around. She was obviously having trouble keeping up with me. When she'd caught up with me we both took our time to catch our breath.

'Sam, we can't keep running like this. We've got nowhere to go…' She trailed of, not knowing what to say.  
I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eye.  
'Everywhere is better than where we came from. I am never going back. They don't understand us. Being with you has opened my eyes Carly. I love you and just because our love is "different" doesn't mean it's wrong. I see people stop and stare, hear them talk behind my back with disgust. They hate us! I'm not gonna sit and wait for them to break us. You and I, we have to fight!'  
'But Sam, there's only two of us. There's no way we are ever gonna win this fight.' She replied hesitant.  
'No, no don't you see? It's not about us winning, it's them losing. We are going to prove them that they can't harm us, no matter what! You know why?'  
She shook her head, though I could see in her eyes that she knew what I meant.I continued: ''Cause we have something so powerful it will conquer anything. Love, we have love and all else is nothing.'  
I saw her face lighten up.  
'You and I, always, forever.' She whispered and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I eagerly kissed her back.

After we pulled back she smiled at me and said: 'This is why I love you. Even when everything is crashing down you still manage to stay strong and get yourself through it. I mean, this morning you came to me with your clothes torn, blood all over your face and a cut above your left eye. You were completely broken. And look at you know, full with energy, stronger than ever and ready to take on the world.'  
'I have to. I don't want them to hurt you. They can beat me as much as they like, I don't care. But if they ever dare to lay a finger on you…' I growled. The thought alone made me angry.  
'Shh, don't worry. Everything will be fine as long as I've got you.' She calmed me down and took my hand.  
'Come, we still have a long way to go.'  
I squeezed her hand lightly and walked along with her. We walked hand in hand like this, ignoring all the stares and looks people were giving us. We were proud of who we were. Those dickheads could never hurt us.  
'I could "borrow" a truck or something so we don't have to walk.' I suggested after a while.  
'Haha, no Sam, we're not stealing anything.' She laughed and pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arm around her neck.  
'Alright, just saying.'

Although this world will never be what I expected, with Carly by my side there'll be nothing we can't conquer. We are going to fly to away to a place where it's just the two of us so we can be free. I'll admit that I am scared as hell and I know she is too, but things will only get better from now on. Nothing can stop this. Not now I love her. As I said, they're not gonna get us!

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to read this short story!

If you liked it, I also wrote a part from Carly's point of view, so if you want, I could post it as well.  
I'm not gonna post it if you thought this sucked though...

Please review!  
Feedback is always welcome!


	2. Carly's view

Heeeey  
It's been soo long ago since I wrote Sam's view. More than a month!  
I should have posted Carly's view ages ago. I'm so sorry!  
I am very lazy :(

Thank you for all the nice reviews!

Personaly I like Sam's view better  
This one is too long I think.  
It tried making it shorter, that's why it took me so long before I posted it.  
But I couldn't get it any shorter than this.

I hope you'll like Carly's view as well. Enjoy!

* * *

We were running as fast as we could. We'd been running for the last six hours now. Every part of my body was aching. I couldn't keep going any longer. I didn't even know where we were going. It was all Sam's idea. She came to my apartment in the middle of the night. I think it was half past two. I was just sleeping when suddenly the door of my bedroom flew open and slammed against the wall. I woke up with a jolt. For a moment I thought it was a burglar but then I realized that burglars didn't make so much noise, which led me to the conclusion that it had to be Sam. Soon enough the bright light of my lamp filled the room. There, in the doorway, stood Sam. Her clothes were ripped and dirty and her hair was a mess. She looked horrible. I immediately knew something had happened, something terrible. I climbed out of bed and rushed to her.  
'Sam, what's wrong? What happened?' I asked with concern.  
She slowly lifted her head and what I saw broke my heart. Her face was covered with blood, some already dry, some dripping down her face and falling on my carpet. There was a deep cut just above her left eye and her cheeks were bruised.  
'They were waiting for me. I didn't see them. There was nothing I could do.' Sam managed to say. Her voice was hoarse and cracking with emotion. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Before I knew it she had flung her arms around me and was crying in my neck. Never in my whole life had I seen Sam like this. It made me furious that people had done this to her! They had broken her!  
Sam, who was always so strong, didn't have any fear, my Sammy the only person I ever thought could conquer anything. Now that person was gone, broken by a life she didn't ask for.

I held her as close to me as possible, trying to comfort her.  
When her crying turned in to sobs I gently pulled her inside my bedroom and closed the door. Together we stumbled to my bed and sat down. She was slightly turned so that her head was still buried in my neck and her arms wrapped around my shoulders.  
Seeing her like this brought tears in my eyes and I almost broke down just like her, but I had to be strong. It was my turn to be the strong one this time.  
After her sobbing had stopped as well I pulled myself out of her grip. She didn't resist at all and let her arms fall limp beside her.  
'Don't move okay? I'll be right back.' I whispered.  
All she could do was nod.  
I quickly kissed the top of her head and sprinted downstairs. I just had to grab a few things so I could take care of Sam. My eyes scanned the room to see if Spencer wasn't around. The room was dark and the television turned off. That was a good sign. He had probably gone to bed. I quickly gathered some things I needed and rushed upstairs again. Careful not to make any sound so Spencer wouldn't hear me.

You see, Spencer and I weren't exactly on good terms. Quite the opposite actually. He wouldn't talk or look at me anymore and when he did it would be with disgust. I never thought Spencer would ever turn his back on me. He's an artist and aren't artists supposed to be all free and liberal thinking? I guess Spencer is just an exception. I cried for weeks when he told me my relationship with Sam disgusted him, that I was sick. It's not as if I chose this life! I wished so many times for my life to be different. Fortunately I'm not alone. I have Sam by my side, always.  
But sometimes, when she's alone, people hurt her and she comes to my house in the middle of the night, crying. Just like tonight.  
It has never been this bad though.

When I came back she was still sitting on the bed in the same position as how I left her. She looked so small, so fragile.  
I kneeled in front of her and took her hands in mine. She looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were red from crying and her usual spark was gone. I wanted to say something to comfort her, but I didn't know what. I had never seen her like this. What was there to say? Don't worry, everything will be alright? We both knew that was a lie. It wasn't alright, it wouldn't get any better, only worse. We should be worrying.  
I used to think it would all get better, that eventually they wouldn't cause us pain anymore, but seeing her like this made me realize they would never stop. They would never accept us, we were a disgrace for society in their eyes. So why should I tell Sam lies to comfort her? She wouldn't believe me anyway. So I just started cleaning the cut above her eye and put some ice on the bruises. She looked a lot better without all the blood and she had gained some of her color back.  
'Sam could you please take off your clothes? I have to see what else they did to you.'  
She nodded and, with some difficulty, she pulled off her shirt. There was an enormous bruise on her ribcage, but apart from that she seemed fine.  
I grabbed some pj's from her drawer (she had her own drawer since she spent most of her time at my place) and after she changed I made her lay down in my bed and crawled next to her. She didn't say a word, but she pulled me against her and I knew that was her way of saying 'thank you'.

When I woke up again this morning Sam was already up and stuffing clothes and food in a bag.  
'Sam, what are you doing?' I asked confused.  
'Packing your stuff. We're leaving today. So get up. The sooner we leave the better.' Sam replied without looking up.  
'What? Where are going?' I didn't understand it.  
She seemed completely fine. As if last night didn't happen.  
This time she stopped with whatever she was doing and turned around to face me.  
'We're leaving. It's not safe her. Who knows what they'll do next. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'd never forgive myself. So, we're leaving. We're gonna start all over again.'  
Finally, I understood what she meant. She wanted to run away!  
'Sam, we can't just run away! This is crazy!'  
'Why? Why is this crazy?! What do we have to lose? Nothing! It can only get better.' Sam argued with me.  
I wanted to say something, anything to convince her otherwise, but I couldn't think of anything. She was right. We had to go. So we left. Never looking back.  
Running for six hours straight is a long time, let me tell you. It seems as if you just don't get any further. I was beginning to get desperate and exhausted.  
'Sa-sam…'I managed to say. Luckily, she heard me and waited for me to catch up with her.  
'Sam, we can't keep running like this. We've got nowhere to go…' I trailed off. I didn't know what else to say. Going back now was no option, but going on like this didn't seem any better either.  
'Everywhere is better than where we came from. I am never going back. They don't understand us. Being with you has opened my eyes Carly. I love you and just because our love is "different" doesn't mean it's wrong. I see people stop and stare, hear them talk behind my back with disgust. They hate us! I'm not gonna sit and wait for them to break us. You and I, we have to fight!'  
I was slightly taken back by this.  
'But Sam, there's only two of us. There's no way we are ever gonna win this fight.' I replied hesitant. Sure, Sam was much stronger than she looked, she had proven that, but I wasn't strong. I could barely open a can of cola. How could she expect me to fight?  
'No, no, don't you see? It's not about us winning, it's them losing. We are going to prove them that they can't harm us, no matter what! You know why?'  
There was this fire in her eyes. Burning with such intensity it was overwhelming. That's when I finally understood. She wasn't talking about a real fight, she was talking about love.  
Sam continued: ''Cause we have something so powerful it will conquer anything. Love, we have love and all else is nothing.'  
I could feel my heart skip a beat. The way she talked, so full of passion. She was all I needed in life. Without her my life would be worthless.  
'You and I, always, forever.' I whispered and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

After we pulled back I couldn't help but smile. She made me the happiest person in the world. 'This is why I love you. Even when everything is crashing down you still manage to stay strong and get yourself through it. I mean, this morning you came to me with your clothes torn, blood all over your face and a cut above your left eye. You were completely broken. And look at you know, full with energy, stronger than ever and ready to take on the world.'  
'I have to. I don't want them to hurt you. They can beat me as much as they like, I don't care. But if they ever dare to lay a finger on you…' She growled.  
I could see her getting angry only thinking about it. She got this very dangerous look on her face. I had to calm her down before things went wrong. I took her hand and soothingly said: 'Shh, don't worry. Everything will be fine as long as I've got you.'  
I noticed her anger slowly fade away.  
'Come, we still have a long way to go.'  
She squeezed my hand lightly as a reply and walked along with me. We never let go of each other's hands. It didn't matter people were staring and looking with disgust at us. We were proud of who we were. They could never hurt us.  
'I could "borrow" a truck or something so we don't have to walk.' Sam suggested after a while.  
This made me laugh. Of course she would suggest stealing a truck 'cause she definitely didn't really mean borrow.  
'Haha, no Sam, we're not stealing anything.'  
I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her arm around my neck and replied: 'Alright, just saying.'

Loving Sam turned my whole life upside down. My friends, family, everything I once believed to be invaluable, it's all gone. It's funny how something so beautiful as love can change your whole life. Is it fair to be victimized for something you didn't choose for?  
I don't know where this journey will lead us, but with Sam by my side anywhere is perfect. Yeah I'm scared, even terrified, but she gives me strength so I can stand beside her. She's all I ever wanted and nothing will get in the way. There not gonna get us!

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
I hope you liked it :)  
This really is the ending.

Please review!

'Till we meet again :)

RR-Forever


End file.
